


[Podfic] The King and the Marsh-wiggle

by sophia_sol



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Rilian ruled Narnia well in those first months after his father died, ably assisted by many excellent advisors, but the King himself was still troubled by memories of his enchantment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The King and the Marsh-wiggle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The King and the Marsh-wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764661) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



([download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?d32xyl183nzzg6x))


End file.
